The Last Darkhallow
by MischiefManaged2445
Summary: Margot Davies was pretty sure she had lost it. That she had completely gone off the rails in a crazy train. Little did she know, she had a completely different life before the one she had now. When she starts to gain back the sight, Margot is visited by an old friend, who is determined to drag her back into the Shadow world one way or another. (I suck at writing summaries.)
1. Away with the Fairies

**A/N: Alright, well, this is my first TMI fanfic. I hope you like it!**

There was no doubt in the mind of Margot Davies', that she was slowly, but surely, sinking down into the abyss of insanity. She was sat at her desk in the middle of Economics class, fourth period, eyes twitching quite noticeably. She was zoned out, her mind teetering between conscious and subconscious, when her teacher, Mrs. Tabbot, had to stop mid-lecture because she could not stand Margot's cringe-worthy eye twitch.

"Margot," she called. _No answer_. "Margot davies," she tried again. _No answer_. Mrs. Tabbot eventually shuffled over to Margot's desk, bending down a little to snap her fingers near Margot's face. "Earth to Margot," Mrs. Tabbot trilled, earning a few laughs out of the class. At the sound of the students' laughter, Margot snapped out of her little daze and began laughing like an idiot. Mrs. Tabbot raised a penciled brow. "Margot, this is the fourth time this week that I have witnessed your mind leave this planet. It's like you've gone away with the fairies! I do not know what is going on with you, but I'm sending you to the nurse." Mrs. Tabbot walked over to her desk, procuring a pad of post-it notes from the top left drawer. Her hand traveled to a mug sitting atop her desk in the right corner, which held an abundance of pens. She quickly plucked one pen out and scrawled, "Margot Davies to nurses office", on the post-it note, then put her signature at the bottom. She ripped the note off the pad and stuck her hand out for Margot to come and get it. Margot slumped out of her chair, grabbed her small backpack that had an owl and a floral print on the front, got to her feet and proceeded to make her way over to Mrs. Tabbot. She snatched the note out of her teacher's hand and turned towards the door to leave.

"See you later, Maggot," her classmate, Allison Greene, chirped. Margot rolled her eyes. Allison had been calling her that since the 3rd grade, because if you pronounced the 't' in her name, it would sound like Mar-got, instead of Mar-go. Hence, why Allison called her Maggot.

"That would have been more effective in offending me, if my name were pronounced Mar-Got. Nice try being clever, though. A for effort," Margot snorted, hand on the handle to the door. Allison looked like she was trying to resist scowling, her lips eventually twisting into a smirk. Clary Fray, a close friend of Margot's, gave her a worried look. Margot caught it and waved her hand dismissively.

Margot exited the classroom and let the door slam behind her, as she couldn't care less about how loud it was. She'd hoped it made those morons jump in their seats. Margot walked lazily down the hallway, dragging her heels. When she was about halfway down the hall, a soft buzzing noise sounded in her ear. She huffed and spun around, expecting to catch a fly hovering around her head. When she could not find the source of the buzzing, Margot hurried away to the nurse's office. However, she could have sworn she heard faint, high-pitched little giggles as she walked away.

Pausing just right outside the door to the nurse's office, she turned around to check one last time. Nothing. Margot shook her head and entered the nurse's office. The nurse, Ms. Julie, was sat at her desk, eyes glued to her laptop screen and fingertips tapping away at the keys. Julie was a woman in her thirties. She had golden blonde hair and wide, ultramarine-colored eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned, and she had just a hint of crow's feet visible at the outer corners of her eyes. She had thin lips, which were coated with cherry-red lipstick. She had high cheekbones and a nicely cut jawline. Having heard the door creaking open, Ms. Julie turned to regard Margot. Julie gave Margot one of those super fake smiles, as if she had just gotten Botox.

"Hello, Margot. What're you in for?" Julie swiveled around in her chair to face Margot.

"Mrs. Tabbot thinks I've 'gone away with the fairies'," she said, doing the air quotes with her fingers. Her shoulders slumped as she waited for Julie to reply. Julie studied Margot. Margot was wearing a forest green New York Jets sweatshirt that looked a few sizes too big for her, black leggings, and some floral printed Vans with no socks. Margot had forgotten to put socks on, which made Julie worry that she might have forgotten to wear underwear. Her hair was ecru, and looked like it hadn't been brushed yet. It was tied into a sloppy side pony tail. Julie was relieved to see that it looked like it had been washed, which meant Margot was taking care of her hygiene. Margot's face was especially pale, and clean of makeup. Margot's eyes were the color of sage, and underneath them she had soft bags. Her eyes were rimmed with a pinkish red, a sign that she had not slept in a great while. Margot also had high cheekbones, her face being a little sunken in. Julie had hoped that Margot had been eating. At last, Julie spoke.

"Uh, okay, why don't you have a seat," Julie pointed to one of the beds. Margot traipsed over to the bed Julie had been pointing at, which was covered in the usual thin paper to keep it sterile. She plopped down, the paper crumpling underneath her behind. "Margot, when was the last time you have slept?" Margot gave Julie a blank look, then looked up and began counting the days on her fingers. Julie sighed and held up her hands, signaling Margot to stop counting. "Alright, why don't you just tell me what has been keeping you up?" Margot closed her eyes, which felt amazing since she hadn't been able to in a while. She layed back on the bed, her mind traveling back to when it all started...

 **A/N: it is kind of short, but it's just an introduction, it gets better! I'll have the first chapter up soon.**


	2. Tall Tales

**A/N: So this is the first official chapter. The story starts off slow because there is a bit of background to cover before the events of City of Bones. Favorite/Follow/Review if you'd like, I'd really appreciate it! 3**

 **Chapter one: Tall Tales**

 _Tap, tap, tap._ Margot Davies' eyes flickered open. She slowly sat up, turning her head towards the window to the left of her. Drawing the covers off her body cautiously, she arose from her bed, feet sinking into the soft eggshell-colored carpet of her room. Margot took a deep breath, then tiptoed over to the wide-spaced window,eyes struggling to adjust to the darkness. She unlatched the small lock in the middle of the window, placing her hands against the smooth, cool surface of the bottom half. Margot took another deep breath, before slowly pushing up against the window to slide it open. Just as she poked her head out the window, a small, pointy quartzite came flying towards her face, and unfortunately, Margot did not have enough time to dodge it. The quartzite hit her right between the brows. Margot shrieked and grabbed her face, dancing around in pain. Finally gaining composure, Margot growled and marched back to the window. This time, without poking her head out, she hissed, "Who did that?! Why, I oughta-" but before she could finish, she was cut off by a chilling,shrill and maniacal little laugh.

" _Banzai!_ " The shrill voice cried, a huge rock,which had came from Margot's driveway, hurtling toward the window. Margot screamed, moving with almost the speed of lightning, to yank the window shut. It was like something had awakened deep within her. As the window slammed shut, the rock made impact with the glass, leaving a gigantic crack in the window. She could see the rock bounce off the window and land on the ledge of the roof. Margot closed her eyes and let out a huge breath, placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

Having heard the commotion, Margot's mother, Colette, came barging through the door, eyes wild. "What in the world are you doing in here?" She cried, catching sight of the cracked window. She looked from the window to Margot, who hadn't realized that she had had a little drop of blood trickle down from between her brows to the tip of her nose. Colette, having jumped to the conclusion that Margot had rammed her forehead into the window, gasped. Margot threw her hands up, her face twisting in terror.

"Mom, it wasn't me, I swear! I heard something hit the window, so I went to go and see what it , all of a sudden a pebble came flying at me and hit me in the head! Again, I tried to see who threw it, but when I did, I heard this awful laugh, and that's when the huge rock came and hit the window," Margot explained, out of breath. Colette's face scrunched up with anger.

"I have heard enough of your tall tales, Margot. Why can't you just admit that it was you who broke the window? 'Oh, but mom, I swear I saw a little lady with wings by your dahlias in the garden this morning'," she said in a voice that was supposed to be mimicking Margot's but did not sound anything like it. However, that had been one of Margot's "tales" from earlier that week. Up until that night, Margot had been seeing some pretty aberrant things that week. The particular time her mother was referring to, she had been walking out the door to head to school. She had frozen on the last doorstep when she heard a small, sweet voice humming a melody. She glanced over to her mother's garden, where she had thought it was coming from, and couldn't believe her eyes. Lounging on one of the petals of a dahlia was a tiny purple lady, who appeared to be sunbathing. Margot had thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, so she quietly and cautiously crept a little closer to get a better look. When a small leaf had crunched under her foot, she glanced down at it, then back up at the dahlia, and the lady was gone.

The next day, when she was sitting in AP Biology, she could have sworn that the girl sitting a few seats to the right of her had completely blue eyes. No pupils, no iris, just plain blue eyeballs. She had covered her mouth to suppress a yelp at the sight of them. After that, she began to hear shrill little voices tease her. They would whisper in her ear, then disappear when she'd turn to look. She began to feel strange, as if she sometimes couldn't tell the difference between dream and reality. Her head would start to ache a little every time she'd pass a certain building, her eyes going in and out of focus. When her eyes would regain focus for a brief minute, the building she'd been walking by looked completely different. She'd also seen a group of kids at school, huddled together, each tapping away on their touch screen phones. What struck her as unusual about this sight, was that they all seemed to have a blue glow and static to their fingertips.

Colette sighed exasperatedly, crossing her arms over her chest. "What would your father have to say about this?" She stomped over to the window, examining the cracked surface that resembled tiny little snowflakes. Margot stared at the crack, studying every little detail and zoning out.

"I don't know, he'd probably be too drunk to even see the crack," Margot said with a dry mother gave her a venomous look that said ' _I can't believe you'._ Margot sighed, adding, "seriously, though, mom. There's the rock on the ledge. If you weren't always so quick to blame me for things, you'd have probably noticed." Colette's face softened.

"I didn't-" she began, but was quickly cut off.

"Now I don't want to hear any of _your_ tall tales, Mother." Margot huffed and marched over to her bed, climbing underneath the covers and turning her back to her mother. "If you'd be so kind as to let me sleep, that'd be great." She waited patiently for the bedroom light to turn off, and when it did, and the door had closed, a voice had cut through the silence.

" _Interesting_ ," it said, chuckling quietly. Margot gasped and jumped out of bed, looking around frantically for something to use as a weapon. She grabbed the lamp on the little side table next to her bed and spun around, pressing it close to her chest as she slowly made her way to the corner of the room where she heard the voice come from. She reached a hand out, fingertips finally meeting with what felt like a human clavicle. Underneath her fingertips, she could feel the vibration of a laugh. She choked back a scream and leapt back, heart thumping in her chest. In the swiftest of movements, the person was at the window, lifting it up gingerly, so the glass wouldn't fall out from the crack. They turned to look back at Margot, who was standing there, dumbfounded. The owner of the voice, who's face was illuminated by the pale light of the moon, was a teenage boy. His hair was a silver under the moonlight, and his eyes glowed tawny. She could see a thick black-inked tattoo on his chest, and suddenly, he was a blur as he flung himself out the window. After doing so, the glass impacted by the crack, shattered and littered the ledge of the window and carpet. Befuddled by this event, Margot wandered out of her room and down the hallway to the broom closet. She removed the broom and dustpan from the closet and nudged the door closed with her foot as she walked back to her room. Closing her bedroom door behind her, Margot walked over to the window and tiptoed around the glass, kneeling down cautiously. She silently swept the glass into a neat pile on the carpet, then swept the pile of glass into the dustpan. She emptied the glass into the waste bin in her bathroom, then went to clean up the glass that had landed on the ledge of the window.

When Margot was finished, she climbed back into bed and thought about the boy. Oddly enough, he looked familiar. She'd wondered if they went to school together. She shook her head and sunk into the softness of her bed. Unfortunately, sleep did not take her. She was too wound up. Margot looked over at the bulky alarm clock she had on the side table. It read " _4:30 A.M._ " _Figures,_ she thought. She rolled out of bed and walked over to her bathroom, flipping on the switch to the fan and closing the door. She stood under the steaming hot water of the shower, eyes closed and thinking about her week. She thought she was going crazy. Her mother thought she was going crazy. People at school were starting to suspect that, too.

Back in the nurse's office with Ms. Julie, Margot opened her eyes. Was she going to tell Ms. Julie about hearing creepy little voices? About seeing tiny, purple and winged ladies? The cracked window? The boy? _Absolutely not_ , she thought. Sitting up, she looked Ms. Julie in the eye. " _Nightmares_ ," she said. "Horrible nightmares." Ms. Julie nodded, giving Margot a sympathetic look.

"Okay, well, you're welcome to take a nap. Are you doing anything too important to miss next period?" Margot thought about it. Her next period was fifth period, which was Geometry. _Ick,_ she thought.

"Nope," she said quickly. Besides, she needed the sleep. Those _things_ weren't going to let her sleep at home, so maybe they would here. Ms. Julie nodded toward a little extra room to the far back of the health room. Margot walked to the room, laid down on the thin paper of the bed and practically passed out as soon as her eyes closed.

 **A/N: Welp that was it! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it's a little boring, I just want to make sure I have enough of a background to go off of and not just following the events right out of the book. C'ya later. 3**


End file.
